Losing Myself
by Thunder Mistress
Summary: (SetoXJoey)Joey Wheeler is your average happy go lucky guy. But one day, when he recives the news that his sister is dead, he shuts himself out from the world, and hides the key. And the onyl one who can open the door is the ice blue eyed CEO.YOAI Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I am with great honor to present this fic as one of the great Chaos Mistress's works. Sadly, her account has been deleted so I will be the one to type and post it for her. We hope you enjoy it! And we do not own any copy writted materials!  
  
Thunder Mistress & Chaos Mistress  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned my head back against the wall sighing loudly. Their supposed to be here by now. Yeah, I'm waiting for my bag of white stuff. Damn it's fuckin cold out here. But I'll do anything to get these damn rocks. A blue car suddenly pulled up a few yards from me and two thug guys came out of it, and walked towards me.  
  
I looked up coolly and pushed my self off the wall. I began to dig through my pockets for cash as I saw one of them pulling out a bag outta his coat. They looked at me with cheep goofy smirks. The stupid fuckers. "Hey home boy, you got the shit?" one of them said. The voice echoed through the ally.  
  
"Yeah......" I muttered, shoving the money into his hands. He began to look at it strangely and smirked. "Give it to him" he looked over to his fucked up partner In crime as he threw the bag over to me. I caught it and backed away from the two as they began to walk back to their car. The first thug called over his shoulder to me.  
  
"We aint ever meet, ya got that?"  
  
Later.................  
  
I walked in the house door, looking out for my old man who I supposed would jump out any second and kill me. I then smirked. Like I would mind.  
  
Walking into his room I stumbled onto my pops. I looked down at him. Still passed out huh?............ I dropped the bag at his gut as he groggily awoke. "I got your stuff"  
  
Yeah it was true, I went through all that trouble for him. See, if I keep him happy he wont beat me ta the inch of my life. "Did they trouble you son?" he sat up and rubbed his head. I nodded no and exited out of the room. I walked down the hall passed a few doors before reaching mine and opened the door. I just grabbed my pack of cigarettes and opened my window.  
  
Like hell I'm stayin here while the old fart's gonna get high. I exited off of the fire escape and jump onto the sidewalk, my legs taking me to wherever they would guide me.  
  
The next morning..........................  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to wherever the hell I was and looked up. I was surprised to see Yugi gazing down at me. "Joey are you ok? Yesterday Yami and I found you passed out lying in the park bench. We were worried about you" he said to me. I smiled at him and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Yugi had always looked cute when he was worried, it's like his god damned pass time.  
  
"Sorry Yug, musta got drunk offa that half letter of bacardi I bought...........I'm okay now" He gave me a soft smile in reply and started walking to the open door. I suddenly closed my eyes and inhaled a sweet scent of meat. God if my stomach's right it's "Bacon......."  
  
Yugi turned to me from the doorway. "Yeah, Yami's makin bacon and eggs for breakfast"  
  
I felt my stomach rumble with the need of food. "Well.....can we eat now?" I looked at Yugi hopefully. He smiled again. "Sure"  
  
I dashed outta the room before Yugi could say anything else and ran over into the dinning room. I looked over to Yami at the stove as he turned around and chuckled. "I knew would wake up soon after you had smelt the food" His voice was deep and smooth as he spoke.  
  
Why does everybody think I love food so much? I aint sayin I don't, it's just that I don't get enough of it when I'm at home. I'll just let them think what they do. "Yeah!!" I reached for a peace of meat. God my mouth is just watering. "Joey! My man! Your kinda early dude!"  
  
I turned around to see Tristen who obviously came over for breakfast too. He slaps me on the back and I drop my bacon. Yes, I dropped my mother fuckin bacon! I turned to him angrily. "Oh, sorry man!" Tristen laughed nervously and then walked over to the table.  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
All he can say is 'Sorry?!'  
  
'Sorry' isn't gonna replace my damn bacon!! If looks could really kill he woulda been long dead.  
  
I got outta my sat and ran towards Tristen, jumping him to the floor and throwing punch's to his gut. I could here Yugi saying 'cut it out' and Yami tryin to break us up. I don't care if Tristen is my best friend, he's gonna pay for my fuckin bacon!!  
  
Domino High......................  
  
One more minute and the bell rings. Shit, will Ms. Bear stop talking to that stupid teacher?! It's not like I'm learning anything!! Every time she moves she erases more of the board. To bad I was actually taking notes. I turned to Tristen who had a large bruise on his right cheek. He had it comin anyways. Lucky for him Yami gave me a plate full of bacon. They were pretty tasty.  
  
The bell rang with a loud 'Bang' and students ran outta the class. Figures......... I picked up my backpack and headed towards the door, prepared to meet up with Yugi and the gang. Walking over to my favorite period of school, lunch. I quickly got my lunch with Tristen and headed towards our usual spot outside by the old oak tree we usually sat under. Yugi sat next to Tea who had lunch with out meat.  
  
I still think it was a screwed up idea to be a vegetarian, where's the fun in that? And who the hell does that anymore? I turned when I heard her voice. "Look over there" Everyone turned their attention over to see Kaiba. Wow! What a big friggen deal! It's just the best CEO with the tallest and most prosperes Building in Domino, not to mention a nice house, what's so great about that?!  
  
Tea gave a dreamy sigh as I followed with a gagging sound. "Isn't he gorgeous" she stretched out. I looked over to the brunet's direction. Damn.....He does look kinda sexy with thoughs tight leather pants, I bet they're real. Hey he does got money. "Yeah, so it's just Kaiba" I spat out. I looked over again towards him and realized he was coming towards us.  
  
Great! What a fruity friggen day!  
  
Yep, with that cold smirk that sorta turns me on. Wait! Hold the fuckin phone! What the hell am I thinking?! I'm loosin it for sure now. "Well look, it's my favorite mutt" he smirked. I could feel a small blush tryin to creep onto my cheeks. Whoa, stop there! The great Joey Wheeler don't take shit from no one, not even Kaiba, bastered..........  
  
"Fuck off moneybags" I growled.  
  
He gave me one of those crooked smirks and walked off.  
  
Odd.......  
  
Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Why you leaven you jerk!"  
  
"I don't have time for a mutt like you" he scowled back.  
  
I could feel my blood boiling when he said that. "It's not worth it man" I heard Tristen say. I breathed in and out to calm myself down and agreed that he was right. Kaiba was just being the normal ass hole towards me.  
  
Later...........................  
  
The rest of the school day went pretty slow if you ask me. It was pure music to my ears when I heard the last bell. Walking to my locker I punched in the code and the lock popped open. Pulling out a book I might need for tonight I closed the locker and began to walk. Yes I do do homework. I'm tryin to be a good student this year ya know, well okay the rest of the year. That means two months to go. We'll just see how long that lasts.  
  
Runnin my fingers through my hair I watched other people pass by. I turned around when someone tapped my shoulder and smiled when I saw Yugi smiling sweetly at me. "Joey, you ready? Yami's makin spaghetti tonight ya know"  
  
"Yeah, I wont miss it"  
  
For the longest time I knew Yugi had a 'thing' for his Yami. It was obvious most of the time. Not to mention when I saw them cuddling in the movies one time. "Come on Joey stop drifting off on me were supposed to meat Tea and Tristen at the light pole down the street." I heard Yugi casting me outta my thoughts.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Okay" Yugi began to drag me through the crowds. As we walked I looked out an saw Kaiba getting into his limo not to far away. Hmph, Mr. Big shot showin off like usual. As he drove off I grunted and kept walkin before Yugi could notice.  
  
"Yo! Yugi! Joey!" I heard Tea yell. God her voice sounds like a rat in heat. "Hey Yugi, I'm ready to go back to your place and eat" I sighd at Tristen's words. So true, So True.......  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm sorry my head hurts from writing soooo much!! This thing was 5 ½ pages long! Well R/R please! 


	2. The news

Hey guys! Wow, thanks for the reviews (So supportive! ) Anyway, this will be the last chapter I'm updating on for a week at the most. I'll be gone away from the nearest computer until then so sorry for having you guys to be waiting forever. (Yes I know, it's pure tragedy) Anyway, we don't own anything at all, sorry. Enjoy please!

Thunder Mistress& Chaos Mistress

.........................................................................................................

(Still Joey's POV)

.............Dinner...............

Well, we made it to the GameShop. Now where's our food? I forced myself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Wuz up Yami?"

He answered me without turning. "Nothing much"

I let out a dumb smirk and creeped over towards the meatballs that I spotted on the far right counter. Grasping one, carefully looking around to see if anyone saw me, I was about to place it into my mouth until someone slapped me hard on the back. I turned around to see Tristen, that stupid fucked up smile on his face. And guess what? The stupid fucker made me drop my meat ball. Yes, my mother fucking meatball..............

He smiled even wider. "Sorry man"

Sorry, isn't gonna replace my damn meatball you fucked up paper bag! Before he could do anything else, I socked him right in the face.

.............Later............

While eating dinner, Tristen held an ice pack to his eye that now had a black right around it. Serves him right for dropping my damn meatball. "You know Joey, you didn't hafta punch Tristen, we had plenty more of them" Yugi said. "Well, dat one was special!" I replied back, shoving more noodles in my mouth. Tea looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Joey, that was soooo uncalled for. He was only saying 'Wuz Up'"

'Wuz up' didn't sound good comin outta her mouth. I shoved two more spoon full of noodles into my mouth as Tea said, "It's almost pathetic for you to fight like that. Why do you always fight?"

That boiled my blood fat too much. "Fuck you Tea, stop actin like my mother! And stop tellin me what I gotta do, I do my out damn shit you go that?!!" I screamed at her, throwing my hands on the table. I watched her bottom lip twitch as she then covered her hands over her face and muffled her sobs. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tristen yelled at me, standing from his seat and shooting daggers at me.

"That really wasn't nice ya know" Yugi said, looking down shyly. "If your gonna act like this then you can leave!!" Tristen shouted. "Since when is this YOUR house your cone head?! I don't need this I'm outta here anyway!" I spat out, picking up my back pack that sat right next to me. "Joey, don't go!" Yugi pleaded to me.

I paid him no attention. I just walked out. I get this shit from my dad and now my friends. Fuck them, I don't need them. I brought the back of my hand up to my eyes and whipped them. I wont cry, I don't need em'. I let out a sharp sigh. Why am I about to cry?

I pulled out my house key and opened the door. I walked inside of the living room. Yep, just what I suspected, sittin on the lazy boy, with his feet up, drinking. "I've got some news for you son" he murmured over to me as I put my bag down next to the doorway. Holy shit, here we go again. "Yes father"

"Call me dad, your welcome to"

"Ok dad" I rolled my eyes. He eyed me in awe and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I rolled my eyes again. I don't have all day pops. "You know your younger sister, Serenity" he said. I gave him a puzzled look. Yeah I know her, I love her. "Yeah"

Well, she was walking home from school, and she was hit by a car son" I gasped as I felt my eyes sting. "I she ok? Please tell me she's ok!" I shouted. "No Joseph, she was killed by a hit and run" he replied back to me. No, no she cant. Oh my god, she cant be!. Oh god why? No! I cant believe it! No I wont I wont I wont!!! I can feel the warm salty tears stream down my face freely.

"Listen Joseph Wheeler, you will not cry over her death, you're a man" he said to me. Even if I am a man, there's no way I can ever get over her death. She was a part of me, she was my life, and she left me, I need her..........But I didn't cry. I didn't even let out a sob. I stood and shook in pure disbelief.

She's gone............

...............2 weeks later.................

(Seto's POV)

I typed on my lap, sipping coffee which may I add was completely burnt. I'll have to fire whoever made it. I looked over towards my younger brother who was playing on a 'game boy'. I smiled as he fumbled with the little tie on his school uniform. "Nii- Sama, can you pay the school to not where these stupid things?" he fidgeted with it more. "There really annoying"

To tell you the truth he looks somewhat sophisticated in that uniform. "Sorry Mokie, I cant. If I could I would" Not really, but he looks really good in it.

Mokuba grinned. "Hey Seto, are you getting a new girlfriend? Oh! My bad, boyfriend........... I know you like Joey Wheeler, why can't yu tell him?" I sighed. Only Mokuba knows about my sexually different orders that I have a little crush on Joey Wheeler.......The only problem is is that he's straight, and well, I'm not.

It's quit easy to avoid my feelings for 'my' mutt but sometimes it I cant help but think about his life style. Past the couple of weeks I've noticed his change. He looks guilty and expects to be lower the shit. It kinda worry's me sometimes. "Don't worry about it little brother, I'll do it when the time comes"

The limo stopped at it's first stop, my younger brothers school. He picked up his book bag and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, see you later Nii- Sama, Ja ne,"

"Ja" I called back.

.................Later...............

I watched the mutt walk in, looking paler then ever, yet he still looked sexy with that tight white shirt. He looked sadly at Yugi and quickly turned away. It just makes me want to know even more of what happened to my Inu. I smirked as he sat in a seat two rows from me. He stared forward to the board, looking completely stiff.

"Ok, ok, class, settle down. We have a lot to do today and we have no time to waste" I looked up to sensei Kieis, who is now writing on the board, and putting up today's assignments. I looked back over to my puppy as he pulled out a green and red text book from under his desk. "Today's lesson is about family, and your home environment. Read pages 255 to 270"

I turned to the mutt once more who was pale in the face looking puzzled and discouraged. He moved his lips but nothing came out. I eyed him in awe as he stared blankly at the text book. Then I saw him wipe his eyes quickly. I rolled my eyes and read a page or two of the text book. Hearing a thump sound, I turned to the source of it to what seemed to shake me.

My pup, was hunched over his desk, his face berried in his hands,

Crying...........

"Joey, it's okay man" I heard Tristen say, as I saw him getting out of his desk. Yugi and the bicth with the largest amount of friendship speeches in the world walked over to confront him as well. "We understand Joey" Tea said, rubbing the blonds back. He shook them off and jerked up his book bag, and then stormed out of the door. I heard Yugi yell after him, but he never left the class.

"Sensei" I called, standing up from my seat.

"Hai, Mr.Kaiba?"

"May I be excused?" he nodded and I picked up my briefcase and walked out coolly, closing the door behind me.

.........................................................................................................

MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!! Well, too bad for you guys!! Hee hee Tell me what you think review please!


End file.
